Todo por ella
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: Él solamente quiere verla de nuevo, porque ella lo acompañó en sus noches solitarias. ¿Por qué ella se fijó en él? Se supone que es el Dios del Inframundo debió ser odiado y no querido. ¿Qué hace en el mundo de los mortales? ¿Por qué la extraña? Porque todo es por ella…


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Kamigami No Asobi_ **No** _me pertenecen._

 **Aclaraciones:** _Hades x Yui... Clasificación T, género:_ _ **Hurt confort/**_ _Romance_ _ **/Friendship**_ _One-shot y quizá AU/ OoC. Va ser como el capitulo final del serie pero cambiare algunos detalles…Como por ejemplo, no van a aparecer todos los Dioses, digamos que cada uno cayó en un lugar determinado._

 **Summary: [One-shot]** _Él solamente quiere verla de nuevo, porque ella lo acompañó en sus noches solitarias. ¿Por qué ella se fijó en él? Se supone que es el Dios del Inframundo debió ser odiado y no querido. ¿Qué hace en el mundo de los mortales? ¿Por qué la extraña? Porque todo es por ella…_

* * *

 **Todo es por ella**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No creyó ver tan poca cantidad de gente cerca del templo donde se dirige, al templo de la familia Kusanagi. Este deambulaba por las calles casi desiertas de la parte norte de la ciudad de Tokyo. Soleado y con la brisa que danzó suavemente para levantar algunas hojas secas y amarillentas de lo que dejó el otoño, la estación que continua es la primavera es tan agradable para su gusto y solo porque le recordaba a ella, también por ver una reencarnación a través de aquella mujer tan molesta, amable, noble y curiosa. Los humanos no saben que clase de sujeto subió a la superficie terrestre ya que el Dios estuvo creando algunos sismos para que se abra todo a su paso y así abandona ese destello rojizo, _sin vida_ y ardiente quedara atrás: su cabello largo que llega por arriba de los hombros y su flequillo tiene misma medida hasta cubre parte de su ojo izquierdo. Sus ojos son de color rojo tan intensos como la lava de donde vino y con cierto brillo especial. Su vestimenta es moderna porque el recuerda haber utilizado túnicas en su tiempo pero ahora y en este día tuvo que utilizar una camisa blanca y unos jeans negros con zapatos del mismo color.

Nadie sabe quien es pero sus otros compañeros si. Hades Aidoneus se encontró con unas escaleras de cemento que lo distancia a unos metros de la casa al que siempre lo tuvo como objetivo; llegar a la casa de Yui Kusanagi.

Nuevamente ahí estuvo él pisando la tierra de los mortales que prácticamente ya no es como hace siglos atrás; no hay ninfas, ni guerreros o seres mitológicos al aire libre como lo recuerda. Las vestimentas de este siglo en los seres humanos cambiaron rápidamente y lo siente como si fuera de la noche a la mañana: lo veía como si, ayer se usaron túnicas pero ahora solo son atuendos algo ajustado, bueno, se acostumbró a estos cambios. Sin embargo, fue estudiando de a poco estos detalles de la vestimenta del ser humano y en su comportamiento ya que su hermano, Zeus, le obligó en cursar una academia; también que otros dioses fueron incluidos por obligación y para entender a los mortales…

Tuvo que admitir que le agradece a su hermano mayor sobre la llegada de una mortal.

Hades sabe reconocer algunos rasgos y personalidades de Yui ya que aprendió todo los comportamientos de un humano, que logro llamar su atención. Zeus le obligó en entrar a la academia por su pasado con Perséfone y que hoy en día ya no estuvo a su lado. No obstante, al conocer a Kusanagi por primera vez; él se quedó perplejo con tanta belleza inocente que hacia brillar en ella, además reconoció sentir intimidación por tan hermosa joven que parece ser el reflejo de su esposa.

Quizá fue un poco distante al conocerla pero por dentro sintió esas puntadas extrañas para su gusto, al principio se odiaba con esas emociones internas que lo confundían demasiado aunque al saber que tuvo competencia, no tardo en tomar la decisión de luchar por ella…De superar cualquier obstáculo como aquella ves que se atrevió en secuestrar a Perséfone.

¿Qué pasaría si ella no siente lo mismo? ¿Y si, la situación no sale como lo planea? Claro que a Aidoneus nunca planeó ser odiado, amargado y distante hacia otros dioses incluyendo a sus sobrinos pero en el fondo tiene sentimientos, alguna vez en su vida fue un humano pero este seria su momento… ¿Qué ocurriría si ella lo rechaza? ¿Es capaz de cometer el mismo plan que utilizó hacia su esposa? Puede que desobedezca una orden de Zeus, bueno, nunca le importó su opinión pero Hades Aidoneus es capaz de raptar a su querida, Kusanagi Yui.

Una vez que logro subir las escaleras con el fin de encontrarla en la sima, no fue una excepción pero con el simple hecho de que la familia no se encontraba.

— _¡Maldición!_ _—_ su reacción fue por instinto con golpear bruscamente la puerta de madera gruesa y obvio que trató de disimular la abolladura que dejó en la puerta; escuchó otros pasos del otro lado de la puerta.

" _¿Te animas a besarla?"_ su mente lo desafió con una pregunta de que Hades tiene que averiguarlo por su cuenta. _"¿La vas abrazar? ¿Eres capaz de confesarte?"_ —Si, lo haré.

Cuando escuchó el ruido de la perilla girarse, él tragó saliva en seco por los nervios que tratan de dominarlo y hacer que falle con sus palabras. La puerta se abrió ligeramente y para su sorpresa ahí estaba ella con una expresión atónita ante su llegada.

— _¡Hades-san!_

—Hola, Yui Kusanagi—sonrió ampliamente. Tal vez no es tan expresivo con el contacto físico pero él la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho y apoya el mentón sobre su cabeza—.Perdón, te extrañaba.

Ella estaba sonrojada con sentir esos latidos cálidos que oía con apoyar su oreja. Sintió curiosidad por no ver al resto de los dioses pero por otro lado su mente se pregunta sobre la llegada del Dios del Inframundo.

— _¿Qué haces aquí?_ _—_ preguntó la joven: su cabello purpura le llegaba hasta la espalda porque estaba suelto, sus ojos cafés transmitían emoción y un brillo especial que trataba de reconocer al hacer contacto visual con ella. Hades enredaba sus dedos con algunos mechones lisos de color purpura y cada vez la atraía hacia él— _¿Dónde esta los…?_

Para él no fue un momento para hablar sobre el resto de sus amigos, siempre quiso aprovechar este encuentro para darle a Yui un asunto que hace mucho lo pensó. Desea besarla una y otra vez, eso siempre se lo pedía a las estrellas cuando hacia astronomía por su cuenta. Anteriormente Aidoneus quería raptar a la joven como lo había hecho con su esposa hace varios siglos, sin embargo, esta vez quiere ser amable ante tal acción…Cuando se niegue ante su Dios, ahí si que se la llevaría al Inframundo, sin excusas, sin rodeos porque la quiere ser suya y de nadie más.

— _H-Hades-san…—_ tartamudeó ella sonrojada.

—T-Te amo—susurró al separarse a unos centímetros de su boca.

— _Y-Yo…Te extrañe,_ _creí que no regresarías._

Esa confesión fue un alivio para sus oídos y su corazón, aquella mujer estaba admitiendo que lo extrañaba y quizá…

— _¡Te amo, Hades!_ _—_ exclamó Yui con sus mejillas coloradas y en respuesta de su Dios del Inframundo fue una sonrisa comprensiva.

—Es agradable sentirse amado, ¿Qué viste en mí?

Lo ultimo le llego al corazón de la joven, esas palabras tan agridulces que la aliviaron muchísimo proviniendo de Hades Aidoneus; un Dios distante, serio, depresivo y frio. Esto cambio el punto de vista para ambos.

— _Solo vi a un Dios solitario que necesita saber como es estar acompañado, como debe ver un lado positivo sin importar sus deberes en el Inframundo—_ respondió la muchacha sonriendo ampliamente — _Las estrellas te trajeron un nuevo desafío para sentirte amado de nuevo._

Nuevamente él la abrazó contra su pecho, por sus hermosas palabras y de alguna forma estaba feliz.

Él solamente quiso verla de nuevo, porque ella lo acompañó en sus noches solitarias. ¿Por qué ella se fijó en él? Se supone que es el Dios del Inframundo debió ser odiado y no querido. ¿Qué hace en el mundo de los mortales? ¿Por qué la extraña? ¿Por qué se sentía raro? Porque todo es por ella…

* * *

 **Fin~**

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! Hace mucho que no escribo sobre Kamigami No Asobi y quería aportar sobre Hades x Yui, quizás haga sobre Susanoo o Loki y también sobre Hades x Oc en algún momento pero bueno, espero que lo disfruten como hizo su servidora al escribirlo.**_

* * *

 _ **¡Saludos y cuídense!**_

 _ **Atte. J.H ©**_


End file.
